Kite flying continues to have widespread acceptance as an enjoyable form of recreation. Kite flyers range in age from the young to the elderly and kites continue to be produced in a myriad of sizes, shapes, and colors. Curiously enough kites that are increasingly complex in design and structure continue to be presented to the public. These complex kites delight the experienced kite flyer but offer little advantage to the very young or inexperienced in kite flying. Many of these kites have so much pull on the line it is impossible for a child to fly them.
Curiously enough one of the most suitable kites for children has not been developed to its full potential. This basic design when circular in shape is commonly called a Chinese lantern kite. A flying device of this basic design was recorded in The Bible over 2,500 years ago. Although this design has potential to be used as a rotating kite it is only recently that such attempts are recorded.
U.S. Pat No. 2,835,462 attempts to exploit the potential for using the Chinese lantern kite design as a rotating kite. The foremost requirement for using the Chinese lantern type kite as a rotating kite, however, is that its length must be approximately twice as long as its width. Deviation in either direction from these approximation dimensions results in lessened lifting ability. As this patent did not meet this requirement, a longitudinal shaft is employed which runs down the axis of the kite with front and rear stabilizers to bridle the kite.
Our own U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,745 eliminates the need for a central shaft and stabilizers for bridling by designing the kite twice as long as it is wide. Additionally to provide increased lift, a lifting lip is provided by recessing the bridle inside the kite. Large vanes were also designed on the trailing end of this kite to cause rotation and also increase stability.
Although the design of our own U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,745 can be used to make large kites that can be flown in strong winds it lacks the fuller potential for children that our present invention offers. Our present invention reduces the low wind flying range from approximately 8 miles per hour to approximately 4 miles per hours and makes it possible to make smaller kites. It also makes it possible to make larger kites and more stable kites in strong erratic winds.
One problem with prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,745 is that in an enclosed kite if the longitudinal frame means are not strong enough and/or reinforced enough the kite will collapse inwardly due to atmospheric pressure. Resolving this problem of collapse in this prior art device results in a heavier kite due to the necessarily required heavier frame means. Also unwanted drag is increased with additional frame means.
A second problem with prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,745 is the means for making the kite rotate. Large vanes are used outside the trailing edge of the kite. These vanes require a strengthened frame means; thus additional weight is added to the kite. Although these large outside vanes are desirable in strong winds they are a hindrance in lighter winds due to their own weight and the frame means required to support them.
A third problem with prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,745 is the need for a recessed bridle. Although the recessed bridle makes a lifting lip which compensates for the added weight of a strengthened frame means, it makes this kite less desirable for children because the recessed bridle makes the kite less stable and gives greater pull on the kite string.
A fourth problem with prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,745 is the inability of a heavy longitudinal frame means to adjust quickly to strong, gusty, changing winds.
The present invention eliminates or reduces all of the problems inherent in the above described device. The present invention reduces the problem due to atmospheric pressure by having air vents in the wind receiving surface. The problem relating to the heavy vanes on the trailing edge of the kite is resolved in the present invention by designing the vanes to serve as frame means. The problem relating to a need for a recessed bridle to compensate for added weight of a strengthened frame means is automatically resolved by the solutions to the aforementioned two problems namely reduced weight and reduced frame means. The problem relating to a heavy longitudinal frame means needed in strong, gusty, changing winds is resolved by the solutions to the first two problems namely reduced weight and reduced frame means. In our present invention the longitudinal frame means designed as vanes serves to rotate the kite instead of to impede its rotation. Thus in strong, gusty, changing winds our present invention is tethered to the line means at the axis of a heavy diagonal frame means which serves as an impeller to maintain rotation in changing winds. The heavy diagonal frame means tethered to the line means is more responsive in changing winds than a heavy diagonal frame means.